Not The Only Way
by Skystep of StormClan
Summary: "Why did you do it?" he hissed furiously. "Because running's not the only way," she replied, smiling cruelly. With that, she sunk her long, curved claws into the tom's neck, and watched the light fade from his eyes..
1. Prologue

**Sooo sorry, but I just HAD to start another story. I'll work on Unforgivable soon. :)**

A silver streak flashed through the darkness. Dark shadows flitted through the foliage. A yowl split the night and another battle broke out among two of the Clans. The usually sleek-pelted CreekClan cats' fur was short and dull. The TornadoClan pelts were as short as ever, but they had no shine. In a time of great darkness and war, no cat could leave camp alone for the fear of being ambushed. Boundaries were hardly thought of because the Clans were too busy worrying about their loss of territory. Claw met claw, tooth met fur, and screeches echoed into the darkness. CreekClan and TornadoClan were locked in battle now.

On the other side of the battle, a brown-red cat moved through the night. Nearby was a white cat, trying desperately to hide her pelt. Soon they both came to a bush. The red tom crouched down and crawled through. "Snowdrop," he purred. "Oaktail," Snowdrop purred back, licking his shoulder. "It's getting _so_ much harder to see you, with the battle and all," Oaktail mewed. "I know! But I've got goodish-baddish news," Snowdrop replied. "Yes?" Oaktail asked eagerly. "I'm- I'm-"

Claws flashed through the air. The battle was still going on. Blood-spattered cats lay on the ground, too injured or too tired to fight. Old friends turned on one another, fighting like rogues. Another screech of agony slit the air as a cat's leg was clawed deeply, shoulder down. Darkstar leapt onto Splashstar, hissing and thrashing her claws. Splashstar batted at her, claws outstretched, and knocked her into the battle. Standing triumphantly, Splashstar didn't notice the claws that yanked him onto the ground and took his last life until it was too late.

"You're what?" Oaktail interuppted. "I'm carrying kits!" Snowdrop blurted out.


	2. Chapter 1

Snowdrop smiled as her kits' eyes flittered. Whitekit's eyes flittered open to reveal a watery blue. Snowdrop, along with Littlefoot, the other queen who was desperately trying to keep Dustkit and Blizzardkit away, and Berrytail, the Clan's medicine cat, gazed intently at Icekit. The little white she-cat blinked.. Blinked again and... Silence.

"They're- they're beautiful," Berrytail meowed politely. Littlefoot stayed quiet and nudged her kits away, whispering something inaudibly to all but her kits. Snowdrop just gazed silently into Icekit's eyes.

"What?" Icekit mewed, her green and blue eyes glimmering.

Snowdrop silently turned away. _This is the price I pay for loving Oaktail. A deformed kit. It's not my fault that there's no one in StormClan for me!_

_**********_3 moons later**********

Icekit's POV

Icekit layed down in the back of the nursery after awaking that morning. She rested her head on her paws, pricking her ears to listen to Whitekit, Dustkit, and Blizzardkit's conversation. "I think Icekit's listening to us again..." That was Dustkit. "Well, lets try to make her regret it." Whitekit. Her brother...

"Her eyes are soo weird." Blizzardkit mewed, raising her voice.

The insults spun through head.

_"Double eyes." _

_"Half-face.__"_

_ "You're two cats in one!"_

_ "Double the fun!"_

A tear dripped down her face. _That's all I am, a double-eyed, two-faced playtoy. Just their toy.._ She lifted herself up and tried to get around them without being noticed. No luck. "Hey rainbow face!" Dustkit meowed. Icekit froze, cringing. "Want to play hide and seek?" he called. Icekit blinked her eyes open. "You want to play.. with.. _me_?" The three nodded. "You count and find us," Blizzardkit smiled. Icekit was too happy to look passed the evil in her eyes. "Okay, go!" Whitekit meowed, and the three dashed off. "One.. two.. three... fourfivesixseveneightnineten !" Icekit mewed. She dashed out of the nursery, too excited to hear the giggling behind her.

*********That Night**************

Exhausted and defeated, Icekit trudged back into the nursery. "You win!" she called again. Nothing. Again. Then a laughing sound from the nursery back. Icekit padded towards it. "Dustkit? Blizzardkit? Whitekit?" Then they burst out laughing. "You actually thought _we _were going to play with _you?"_ Icekit hung her head. "Well, I guess not..." She paused as Whitekit looked at her. "That's you. Just as dumb as always." A tear dripped down the small white she-cat's face as she padded off to her little corner. Soon Snowdrop called that it was time to sleep. She trudged towards her mother's nest. Maybe she could sleep with her tonight, like Whitekit got to? Nope. Snowdrop nudged her into her seperate nest, growling.


End file.
